Moonlight
by Sheimi5
Summary: Sakura was just enjoying her time in the moonlight. It was when a stranger came into Konoha that it was interrupted. SasuSaku one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I'm just a fan.

A cicada chirped, a chime sung its song, and the moon glowed all at once as a pink haired ninja sat on her home's balcony. She breathed in the night air as a gentle breeze blew. Summer had arrived, and for the teen, that meant the beach, ice cream, and, to her dismay, more training.

She sighed contently. Her training wouldn't be starting for a week. She stared over towards the gate, as her home was nearby, and felt a quick surge of fear.

Someone was entering Konoha's gate, and no one could stop them due to not only were the guards off duty, but they had opened the gate as well.

That person, she couldn't tell who it was. For all she knew, a killer was walking through! She knew she had to do something.

She jumped onto the balcony wall and crouched, hoping she hadn't been spotted. The stranger was slowly making their way through Konoha, making her sigh in relief. She hadn't been spotted.

She quietly hopped off and landed safely on the ground. She concealed herself behind a wall, but accidentally bumped into a cat. It screamed and ran out, making the stranger turn and look behind them. She hid behind the wall, remaining silent, but her heart pounded in her chest. The stranger turned back and continued walking. She followed the intruder silently, a kunai in her hand. When she sneaked close enough, she brought the kunai close to her chest. She sprang up into the air, silently, and was about to stab the intruder.

But sudden movement blocked the small knife with another.

She gasped as her feet reached the ground. The moonlight revealed the stranger's face.

"Sa... Sasuke, kun*..." she whispered, her face turning pale. Sasuke grinned, and sent her backwards with his kunai, keeping her on her feet.

"Its been a while, Sakura-chan*," he coolly told her. His head drooped, letting his dark bangs fall over his eyes.

"I was looking for you."

Sakura stood there, shocked, due to not only him calling her 'chan,' but she was marveled at being told he was looking for her.

"You... need me? Sasuke-kun?" she asked, a bit shaken. Her team mate had been missing for three years after all. It was strange for him to appear suddenly, especially since the Anbu would pay quite a bit for his head.

"Yeah. My team wants me to destroy Konoha."

"Huh!?" Sakura shouted in shock. Sasuke quickly reacted to her outburst. He quickly covered her mouth and dragged her into a nearby alley while she struggled.

"I'm not done, so listen!" he whispered. He uncovered her mouth, as she had calmed down. "I wasn't sure if I should've or not've agreed, so I bailed so I could see if a special treasure was still here."

Sakura cocked her head.

"What treasure?"

He answered,

"Someone special. Someone no one else could replace." he lifted his head to let their eyes meet.

"You, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Me? But I thought you hated me or something! What about the last time you saw me?"

"That was before I realized..." he came a bit closer to her. "You are the only one for me."

Sakura blushed slightly. As the moon began to light the alley, he continued, running his fingers through her hair,

"You are the reason I... I won't destroy Konoha."

Sakura gapped at him.

"Won't your team be angry?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"No, they won't be because, well, I'm their leader."

Sakura's mouth opened wider, but she closed it as Sasuke inched closer.

Her fear was changing. It was becoming something else. Something she hadn't felt since she was a child. Her heart pounded as Sasuke asked,

"Sakura, do you, still love me, like you did as a girl?"

Her face was turning as pink as her hair, and even he had a bit of color to his face.

"I... I do, still, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered. Sasuke inched closer until their lips almost met. He whispered,

"Prove it."

And she did so.

A cicada chirped, a chime sung it's song, and the moon glowed all at once as a pink haired ninja sat in an alley, caressing a missing ninja, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

  
*Kun- adding this to the end of a boy's name means you feel close to them

*Chan- adding this to the end of a girl's name means you feel close to them.

Yeah, I wrote this because I was bored. Sorry if Sakura or Sasuke are OOC, but I tried! Hope you enjoyed! Since I kinda can't thank anyone, I guess I'll thank my brother for getting me interested in Naruto in the first place, and Narutopedia for making sure I spelled Uchiha right :)  
Sheimi


End file.
